


Jump

by FallzVentus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliff is a tall creature and leads to many place. What place will I be in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is something to get rid of writer's block. Just a short little thing.

There it was; the cliff. It stood before me as a menacing creature and I was truly terrified. My heart was pounding. Sweat ran down my body and my breath was heavy. I didn’t know if I could do this. But despite my doubt, I climbed. I walked up to the very top of the creature and stood on the edge. I saw the world before me. 

The sun was bright. The clouds were few. The sky was as beautiful as always. Birds flew by as I took everything in. The world was beautiful. For a moment, I forgot about my fear. Reality struck once I looked down. 

The bottom of the cliff was daunting. Being so high above the world was like a dream. It almost made me forget about the ground. Up here was paradise. Down there was reality. The ground is terrifying, I wanted to stay up here, but I had to go down there. I could walk back down, but I would only long for this place. My only choice was to jump. 

The fall would be quick. I wouldn’t have to time to remember this place. But did I really want that? Did I want to jump into reality? Do I have to? 

I slightly stepped back. Reality is scary. I can be a very dark place. Why couldn’t I stay in the light? Let me stay in this dream like place. 

Then, I heard them. Voiced. Familiar voices. They were calling to me. They were from the bottom of the cliff. I felt a sudden warmth. That’s right. They were there. They resided in reality. If they were there, maybe reality wouldn’t be so bad. 

I walked back to the edge. I took in the world. The sun was a little too bright and made it blistering hot. The birds were chirping very loudly. The clouds looked boring. The sky was dull. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

I jumped. 

The fall was fast. The wind was pushing me to the bottom. It wasn’t long until I was surrounded by a cool sensation. I opened my eyes to see myself underwater. Everything around me was beautiful. I wanted to stay a little longer, but the need for air was great. When I resurfaced, I was greeted with cheers along with other beautiful sounds. Familiar faces surrounded me. They all shared smiles that were pointed at me. I smiled back. 

Jumping into reality wasn’t scary at all. It was actually pretty grand. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while thinking about cliff diving. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
